


Moments of Levity

by Sassywolf23



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywolf23/pseuds/Sassywolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a moment to reflect on the good things that life can bring. The Inquisition is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance at the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This will be several oneshots in one big story. Some are short, others will be long. Some are NSFW and some are not. But there will be fluffy moments mixed in with the more sexual moments. This will be focusing on a female Inquisitor and Cullen.

_“Can I have this dance, milady?”_

 

His words kept running through her head, because Cullen had already said he didn’t dance. But he was dancing with her.

 

He was dancing with her and keeping time to the music that was playing in their heads. She smiled.

 

But then, he stepped on her toes.

 

She attempted to hide the pain, because she didn’t want the dance to end.

 

Her face gave her away however.

 

“Oh, I-I’m so sorry,” he stammered, stopping them so that she could take off her shoes and check the damage.

 

She dropped her head to his chest and started laughing.

 

He stared at her in concern, because laughter was not the response he was expecting. Not from her.

 

“No, no, it’s alright,” she said finally, lifting her head and looking him in the eye. “I’ve had worse injuries.”

 

“But—I should have been paying closer attention,” he replied.

 

“No, you were paying as close attention as was possible for the two of us. Seems to be the norm.”

 

She starting chuckling again, leaning against the balcony that they’d suddenly found themselves near.

 

And that was it for the dance, but later she would sigh wistfully, because it felt like the only one she was going to get as well.

 

Ah, well. Such was the life of an Inquisitor in a relationship with an ex-Templar. Could be worse.


	2. War Table Bets and Awkward Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in had been the shock of a lifetime; having it blurted out by Cole? Even more embarrassing, for all parties involved. And then there's a bet...

Why had she sent him on such a long trip? 

The inquisitor sighed, staring longingly at the war table, wishing he was with her now, rather than tomorrow.

Cassandra Pentaghast walked in just then, having talked to the inquisitor about searching for the Seekers and wanting to make sure that the possible mission was at least being considered. 

“Oh, Inquisitor! I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here. I’ll… just…” she trailed off awkwardly, leaning over the war table to add her own contribution to the many requests already there. 

Alessia laughed. “Cassandra, I’m not going to smite you for talking to me.”

Cassandra looked up. “Oh, right. But I still should have checked that no one was in the room.”

With a raised eyebrow, Alessia asked, “Why?”

“Uh, no reason.”

“Right. I get the feeling you aren’t being completely honest with me.”

“Because the room is dark, she doesn’t think. She just walks in. Clothes are on the floor, and there’s a sound of giggling. She panicks and walks out but not before she sees the couple on the wartable.”

Cole’s cryptic answer brought a blush to both the inquisitor’s and Cassandra’s cheeks. Before Alessia could say anything, Cassandra managed to open the door, sliding out just as Cullen slid in. 

Alessia’s eyes widened briefly before she was enveloped in his arms. “We are going to have to talk about these missions you send me on,” he whispered against her hair. 

“But not now.” 

Cullen chuckled. “No, not now.”

Outside the war room, a bet was going on.

“How long do you think it’ll be before we hear the news that she’s pregnant?”

“My money’s on a month.”

“You’re on, Chuckles. But remember, you still owe me from that last game of Wicked Grace.”

"But of course I remember, Varric. You never let me forget."


End file.
